


The walking intergalactic joke book

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Jokes, M/M, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: With an hour to kill, Bodhi decides to spring some jokes on his boyfriend.





	The walking intergalactic joke book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bassianprompt's ... prompt of [laughter.](http://bassianprompts.tumblr.com/post/160865620981/for-our-first-week-the-prompt-is-laughter-get)

“How many stormtroopers does it take to change a lightbulb?”  

Cassian huffs, leaning back in his seat. The U-wing is safely flying through hyperspace, with a predicted hour until they reach Yavin. “One, I’m assuming? I’m not sure, though. I’d ask Kay if you…”

He trails off when he catches Bodhi staring at him wide-eyed. “It’s a joke, mate,” he says incredulously.

“A joke,” he repeats.

Bodhi’s eyebrows furrow. “Don’t tell me—” he begins, before dropping his voice, “don’t tell me you don’t have _jokes?_ ”

“We don’t really have time for them,” said Cassian, shrugging. Bodhi feels like throwing something across the cockpit.

“Mate,” he says, still wide-eyed, “mate, that’s … that’s kriffed up.”

Cassian waves his hand. “I’m sorry, continue. How many stormtroopers does it take to change a lightbulb?”

“Two,” says Bodhi, trying to hold in his giggles. “One to do it—and then his commander to shoot him and take the credit.”

Cassian grins.

And then he chuckles, shaking his head. “Force, that’s bad.”

“Oh, shut it,” says Bodhi, even as his heart beats faster than normal.

Sure, he’s see his boyfriend smile before, but he can’t remember the last time he properly _laughed—_ or hell, even did that adorable giggle with his hand over his mouth.

And it’s at that moment that he realizes he wants to see Cassian laugh more.

“How many _Corellians_ does it take to change a lightbulb?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Cassian shakes his head, still smiling. “I don’t know,” he says, “how many Corellians _does_ it take?”

“None,” says Bodhi, “it’s easier to cheat on Sabacc in the dark.”

Cassian laughs again, eyes squeezing shut. “Where do you _get_ these?”

“It’s how we stayed sane in the Empire,” says Bodhi, grinning. “Oh, how many Imperials does it take to change a lightbulb?”

“How many?”

“Just one, he holds it up—” Here he pantomimes raising a lightbulb. “—and waits for the galaxy to revolve around him.”

He _snorts,_ shoulders shaking with each giggle. Bodhi’s heart feels light seeing his boyfriend so happy.

“I’ve got more,” he says, grinning widely.

“Force,” wheezes Cassian in between laughs. “Force, no more.”

“Just _one_ more, I promise.”

Cassian shakes his head. “Make it quick.”

“Ok.” Bodhi crosses his arms. “Do you know where the Emperor keeps his armies?”

Cassian’s face falls.

 _Shit._ “I-I mean,” he stammers, trying to salvage this moment, “it’s still a joke, I—I know that we don’t actually—”

“Where?” asks Cassian softly.

“Um.” It’s hard to meet his eyes. “His…”

Sweet holy Force above.

“…his sleevies,” he finishes lamely.

Cassian stares at him. “Sleevies,” he repeats, eyebrows furrowed. “His _sleevies_.”

And then, he bursts into laughter.

Startled (but relieved), Bodhi joins in, clasping his shoulder as they laugh at possibly the worst joke in the history of the galaxy. Cassian’s doing his _thing_ again, hand over his mouth as he shakes with every chortle.

“I’m not,” he wheezes once they’ve managed to somewhat calm down, “I’m not stopping, you know.”

“Shit,” says Cassian, still giggling. Bodhi just cracks up again.

There’s around fifty-five minutes until they reach Yavin. And Bodhi plans on making them count.

**Author's Note:**

> that was dumb hope y'all enjoyed it lmao


End file.
